


your touch is a safe place to land

by louscr



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just unabashadly tender bc we need more soft jontim, routines, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louscr/pseuds/louscr
Summary: Once he's inside, he can just see a leg hanging over the back of the sofa in the television's meager light and hear soft snores, and Jon can't help smiling as he hangs his coat and takes off his shoes.Being here again, as he is so often these days, feels like coming home, even as the sun has nearly set and he's made the walk alone.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	your touch is a safe place to land

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt on tumblr but i was really happy with it so i decided to put it here too! (and figured more soft jontim is never bad lol)
> 
> title from coyote theory's the ruse & the caper

It's almost routine by now, or Tim likes to think it is. They really haven't been doing this long enough for it to feel permanent, but on Thursdays, when Jon is working overtime instead of being dragged home with Tim to work from their sofa, curled around each other, warm and content, Tim eats alone. 

He doesn't put too much effort into the meals, leftovers or something equally quick, but it feels good to be active when the flat is echoing and empty. 

It's routine. He eats a plate of whatever he prepares, soft music floating from his phone, then prepares a second plate, slipping it into the microwave and grabbing the pen and stack of sticky notes he's started keeping in the cabinet beside it. 

Today's note is short and sweet and Tim can't help smiling like an idiot as he writes it because he knows it'll make Jon laugh. After it the message he doodles a little heart, then a little smiley, and then gets drawn into doodling until a good portion of the sticky note not covered by his message is littered with the messy drawings.

* * *

_You're the bean-st! Enjoy dinner, love you <3 _

* * *

Jon opens Tim's door carefully, only enough to just barely slip through, so that it doesn't hit the spot that creaks like it's never seen oil in its life. He clicks it closed behind him and locks it, still deathly quiet over the gentle hum of some nature documentary or another idling on Tim's television.

Once he's inside, he can just see a leg hanging over the back of the sofa in the television's meager light and hear soft snores, and Jon can't help smiling as he hangs his coat and takes off his shoes. 

Being here again, as he is so often these days, feels like coming home, even as the sun has nearly set and he's made the walk alone. 

He can see the light in the kitchen left on but before he heads over Jon stops at the sofa, leaning over the back to see Tim sleeping soundly on it, head nearly falling off the edge and body twisted haphazardly into what looks like an uncomfortable position. Jon has to cover his mouth to muffle soft laughter and he can feel his chest tight with unrelenting fondness.

Carefully, he drapes the blanket resting across the back of the sofa over Tim's sleeping form before heading for the kitchen.

In its warm light, the bright pink sticky note on the microwave is incredibly obvious, and Jon immediately makes his way to it, muffling more laughter as he reads the stupid pun Tim had written for him. He presses start on the waiting timer and as it ticks down, his meal rotating slowly in the microwave, he slips the sticky note into his bag, next to the few others Tim had left on previous Thursdays. 

Jon makes sure to stop the microwave a few seconds early so the alarm won't go off, and eats quickly, excited to finally lay down next to Tim and dwell in the quiet, mundane happiness of the evening.

The dish goes gently into the sink before Jon makes his way back over to the sofa, still as quietly as possible, intent to let Tim catch up on even just a few seconds more sleep.

The smile that creeps onto Jon's face when he reaches the sofa is unstoppable, even as he bends down to press a short, soft kiss to Tim's lips, hand settling onto his jaw a moment later. 

Without opening his eyes, Tim smiles back, one hand coming to cover Jon's and the other falling to rest against his cheek, thumb brushing gently against the skin there. He cranes his neck to press a kiss to Jon's lips, slightly off center and oh so gentle.

"Good morning," Tim whispers as he pulls away, voice dry and sleepy and his smile lopsided.

Jon turns his hand from Tim's jaw to lace their fingers together and crawls onto the sofa, pushing Tim over where he's taking up too much room, until he's laying half on Tim and half on the sofa and he can feel Tim's chest rising and falling in slow breaths against his. 

He turns their joined hands so he can press his lips to the back of Tim's hand and whisper, "thank you for dinner," into the skin there.

The blush that spreads across Tim's face is perfect, and Jon can't help dropping Tim's hand and pulling himself further up the sofa so he can cradle Tim's head in his hands and press fluttering kisses across his face. Tim's hands settle against his back as he does so, rubbing slowly and gently through Jon's jumper.

He wants to whisper _'I love you'_ as he finally pulls away, as Tim smiles and practically glows in the faint blue light of the television. Instead he basks in the quiet peace of the moment and the feeling of Tim sliding a hand up to brush through his hair achingly slowly, his other hand still heavy against Jon's back, until he leans down to rest his forehead against Tim's.

"How was your day?" Jon asks there, so close and able to smell coffee and Tim's detergent and something that warms Jon as though he's sitting before a fire.

Before Tim replies he kisses Jon again, and he can't help lifting a hand to trace over Tim's brow, smiling into the quiet place between them.


End file.
